The Adventure called Life
by nice guy
Summary: AU. The Kyubii is defeted by something other than the death god. I hope this is original and I hope you enjoy this story. Not a yaoi. I respect those who like it but Im not into yaoi. Pleas come check out the fic and everyone is invitedwith new revisions
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey this is Nice Guy here and I'd like thank you all for checking out the fic. I tried writing one before but that was a bust. Now Im ready to try again and I hope I will do better. So here we go! )

Disclaimer. I don't own Naruto or anything that could get me thrown in the slammer for copy rite. I would not do well in prison cus Im just to pretty.

The day had started off alright. The sun was shining with a smattering of clouds here and there. Children's laughter could be heard from parks and playgrounds. The citizens of Konoha were going about there business with a general sense of happiness. All of that changed so fast no one could understand it. The sky had turned red and the winds had halted. A sense of dread had fallen without justification. It was as if the air had become too thick to breath and the temperature had become so agonizingly hot that it felt as if the sky were on fire. That feeling became a reality when the first orb of flames had struck the earth with the force to create craters. The sky was full of these things and were descending with as much power as the first. Shinobi from around the city were doing all they could to put out fires and evacuate civilians. Bodies laid charred on the street and the cry of children could be heard calling out in fright.

What was happening? Is it an attack? From who? Why was this happening? All of these thoughts were silenced when a massive bestial roar tore through the village. Oh how the people, shinobi and civilian alike, had wished it were an attack from a rival village because the truth was much more terrifying. It started off small in the distance but within minutes there it stood towering before the gates larger then Gamabunta himself. It was as if it had come from the nightmares of insane, cold blooded murders. Claws greater than four houses and sharp enough to cleave steal without effort. Crimson fur that looked like the fires of hell. Nine swishing, glowing tales that created earthquakes and tornados with mere flicks. Maw dripping with acid like drool and teeth that could rip anything to shreds. The most terrible thing were its eyes. The color of blood and slitted pupils. One could see their greatest fears and death with in those eyes. It was the ruler of the ninth level of hell. The most powerful of the nine biju. It was the Kyubii no Kitsune.

Shinobi stood with knees shaking and fear clutching their throats. Jutsu and weapons filled the air as men and women tried to combat the demon as well as the desperation in their hearts. It was all for naught since the efforts of the shinobi were swept aside by one of its tails. Teeth, claws, and raw energy was its response. Friends, rivals, family were cast asunder by the beast. Hope was by that time a joke with no punch line. Blood, tears, and gore flowed like a river. All seemed lost and none could think otherwise.

Then with a puff of smoke that blocked the demons view for a moment arrived the Yondaime Hokage. He was Kazzama Arashi, student to Jiriya of the senin, and the famed yellow flash. He stood upon the boss of the toad summon Gamabutna. Time stood frozen as the fox sized up its new opponent. A toad that stood about a head shorter, wielding a katan and smoking a pipe.

**Arashi you have summoned me for a far too troublesome battle.**

"I will need your strength this day Gamabutna." he replied. "This may be our last battle together but it is for Konoha. It is for my wife and soon to be born child. I must fight so pleas my friend will you fight with me?" **You have no need to convince me. Myself and my clan are loyal to whom we have accepted as our summoner and you have not slighted us, so today we shall fight and hopefully drink a lot of sake afterwards.**

With that the battle commenced and it was one that would go down in history. Sword and claws blurred in to action. Water and fire clashed with force that knocked back those still on the ground. All prayed for the forth's victory but it was slowly becoming apparent that they could not win. The regenerative abilities of the fox negated all the damage inflicted by the duo while said duo had no such abilities. The Yondamie and his summon stood panting, sweating and bleeding. The Kyubii was grining amused at their efforts. It was about to strike the final blow when once again the mood suddenly changed. Hope came floating down like a cloud, fear and terror were washed away and replaced with awe. The red skies parted and what emerged was that which only myth and legend could describe.

Its body long and winding, glittering with scales as blue the very word itself. Chains wrapped along its body, arms and legs. Silvery hair that formed a beard and eyebrows. Great clawed appendages and breathing a cool billowing mist. Lightning crackled along its body and power poured from its presence. Its eyes are what pierced the oppressive dread in peoples hearts. Great shimmering sapphires that bore the wisdom of eternity and power that gave hope to all whom they gazed upon. It was the strongest of the harmonious four. The eastern lord of the higher realm. It was Seiryuu the azure dragon. Commanding the power of water (all of its forms liquid, ice, mist) and lightning Seiryuu fought the Kyubii in a battle of epic per portions. Fox and Dragon clashed with power that words could not truly describe. The very earth shook under the weight of their energy and the village watched with bated breath as the titans fought with all their might. The final blow was struck the Kyubii was ensnared by the chains of the dragon, lifted and smote by a crushing blast of energy and flung into a portal back to the ninth level of the lower realm. All stood still and the world was for a moment quiet. Then the mighty lord descended, making the world rumble with its landing. All the shinobi and all the people rushed to his side hoping that their savior was not lost with the defeat of the monster. The Yondamie approached and spoke for his village.

"Mighty Seiryuu, lord of the eastern quadrant of the higher realm, we thank you for what you have done this day. You have saved the village of konoha and its people, we give our eternal gratitude"

**You are the leader of this village correct? What is your name?**

"I am Kazzama Arashi the Yondamie Hokage."

**You were able to fend off the Kyubii before I arrived, for that I am pleased. I came as it was my duty to deal with those of the lower realm that come to this one. Alas the battle was great and I am of need of rest. This I ask of you.**

"Of course we would do anything that you would ask. What can we do to assist you?"

**I would need a living vessel for which to recover since I am at this moment unable to travel to my realm where I would be able to recover on my own.**

"I am sure we could find a volunteer who would act as your avatar during your time of rest, even I should you wish."

**Though I am weakened my power is still too great for any to house me. Only a newly born child whose chakara pathways are not yet developed could be able to assist me. **

"Seiryuu-sama there are none who were born this day."

**There is one woman who gives birth as we speak. She is there in one of your shelters. I sense the child is about to be born. **

Arashi turned to his student and said "Kakashi-kun go, take a medic team with you and bring the woman and child hear so that Seiryuu-sama may rest." Kakashi replied with a "Hai" and was off like a bullet followed by some medics.

An hour later a surprised Kakashi came with none other then Midoriko the wife of Arashi.

"Arashi Im so relieved your safe. Thank the heavens and thank you Seiryuu-sama." said Midoriko when the stretcher she was on was gently put down. In her arms was a small bundle holding a baby with bright yellow hair and sky blue eyes. He had chubby cheeks and was staring at everything curiously. "Mido-chan Im so happy your safe and our child he is alright, there was no complications with the birth?" "No, everything is fine we have a healthy baby boy. Arashi would you like to hold him?" Arashi kissed his wife and took his son into his arms. When their eyes met the grin on Arashi's face could light up a city, he was so happy and relieved and a lot of emotions all at once that he felt dizzy. He was broken out of his gazing by the voice of a dragon as big as his village.

**What is his name, leader of Konoha?**

Arashi looked at his wife with big puppy dog eyes and pouting lower lip. "Pleas Mido-chan pleas, pleas, pleas, pleas, pleeeeeeeas?" One of Midoriko's eyebrows were twitching and she said with apparent annoyance in her voice "I thought we talked about this Arashi. Do you really want to name your son after a fish cake?"Arashi turned chibi and little anime tears were shooting out of his eyes saying "But Mido-chan Naruto is a cute name and Im sure he will love ramen just as much as his old man!" He said the last part with pride, gleaming teeth, fire in his eyes and looking off in the distance with a setting sun behind him. All of Konoha, his wife, and Seiryuu sweat dropped at his declaration. Somewhere in the group of shinobi a nin with a bowl haircut and green spandex was exclaiming about how youthful the hokage looked and that he was burning with the passionate fires of youth. With a sigh Midoriko said "fine, it is cute so ok but If he grows up hating his name its on your head" The esteemed Hokage and legendary yellow flash was again chibified while holding his son close jumping up and down yelling "yay, yay,yay,yay" like a five year-old who just convinced his mother to give him a cookie. All of konoha and Seiryuu face faulted and so would his wife if she wasnt already used to this. Arashi held up his son and said to Seiryuu "this is my son Naruto Seiryuu-sama and he will be your vessel" "Arashi this wont hurt the baby right?" "Nope Seiryuu-sama just needs a vessel so that he can rest and Im sure he wouldn't hurt him" **Have no worries for I will not harm the child I give my word. **"Ok I guess its alright but if you hurt him, dragon lord or not, I gonna eliminate what makes you male, you got me?!" **Yes I promise.** It was funny to see a woman laying on a stretcher shaking her fist at a dragon the size of konoha and said dragon holding his arms up in weak defense cowering at her words. Again every one sweat dropped. In a flash of blue energy the lord of the eastern quadrant of the higher realm became pure energy and entered the child creating a seal that swirled around Naruto's whole torso in a way that it looked like the dragon had wrapped around him and then the seal disappeared leaving the child to fall asleep.

Well, what did you think? If it was good or whatever pleas give a review. I would appreciate constructive criticism and suggestions if you have them. Thanks for reading and if the feed back is good I will continue the story. Peace


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Yo I didn't get many reviews for the first chapter but that's ok. I understand since its just started. I hope you all like this chapter and If you have any comments or suggestions then send me an e-mail. This chapter starts slow but it gets cooler as the story goes on. Starts with intro and ends with awesomeness. Enjoy.

4 Years. It has been 4 years of struggle, hard work, blood, sweat, and tears. It has been 4years since the attack of the nine tailed fox. The village looked almost completely restored. Only a few buildings were still slightly damage and that was only because they were either low funded or unimportant. The people had begun to thrive again on nearly all fronts. Trade, construction, and many other businesses were doing quite nicely. Even the shinobi population was growing considering the fact that almost half of them were killed in the calamity. The sounds of nature and children's laughter could be heard and it was a sign that the people were happy.

This brings to our attention one child in particular. He was not laughing or playing or doing what most 4 year old children usually do. He was in his room looking at the village with an expression of longing. He was the son of Konoha's legendary yellow flash and 4th Hokage. He was the avatar of one of the rulers of the higher realm. He was Kazama Naruto and he is very lonely. One would ask why such a person would be this way? He should have no want or need for they were all fulfilled right? The answer was no. It wasn't because of his looks for he is in no other word but Kawai. He had money, reputation, manners, and looks so what was the problem?

There was no other way to put it then just to say his presence was overwhelming. Whenever he took a walk in the village, any civilian within a 30 foot radios would start to sweat and become nervous. This made making friends all but impossible. The problem was similar with shinobi or shinobi to be. The children would let him win at games, follow his every word, and acted like total servants because their parents instructed them to. The only people who took him seriously or was not afraid of him were his father, mother, his fathers student Kakashi, and his pseudo grandfathers Sarutobi and Jiraiya. He would spend as much time with them as he could but they had responsibilities and he understood that. His father was running the village, his mother was working in the hospital as a nurse, Kakashi had missions, Sarutobi was helping his father or helping his pregnant daughter-in-law, and Jiraiya was somewhere out in the world peeping on some woman for his book. He had only noticed his loneliness recently because he had seen some kids playing in the street and could not recall ever playing with others his age as they had. It had been bothering him for some time now and today he had reached the decision to ask his father why that was so.

Arashi was on his way home from a long days work filled with paperwork. So much so that when the last one for the day was done he cried little tears of joy in his usual chibi fashion. As he neared the hokage mansion the air became thick and the atmosphere oppressive. He knew that Naruto was unhappy. That boy had a tangible presence that effected those around him. To civilians it was overwhelming. With shinobi or those who were trained in the ways of chakara manipulation, it seemed to make their emotions emulate or react to his. It had felt like this when he was 2 and Midoriko wouldn't give him a cookie before dinner. He smiled and wondered what had happened this time. He entered his home and encountered his son waiting for him with those soulful eyes that seemed to project his mood.

"Hello father. How was your day?" Naruto inquired.

"It was fine son but so much paperwork. I cried a little at the end. It really is a pain in the butt. So lets go to the living room and talk. Your mother should be home soon." Arashi replied. They sat for a moment before Arashi asked "what's on your mind son? I can feel something is bothering you."

"Father I wanted to know why everyone acts the way they do around me. None of the children would play with me for real and most of the villagers look like their about to pass out when Im around. Is something wrong with me?"

"No son its just that you are different in a lot of ways. Nothings wrong with you. You posses a great amount of reietsu or spirit energy. Do you know what that is?"

"Yes, I have been studying the basics to get ready to be a shinobi. Reietsu is the energy that makes up our spirits or souls. Chi is the life energy, the power that gives life to our bodies. When one mixes reietsu and chi the resulting energy is called chakara and that is what shinobi use in their techniques called jutsu. The three categories of jutsu are genjutsu: the art of illusion, taijutsu: the art of physical combat, and ninjutsu: the art of physical chakara manipulation."

Arashi blinked owlishly at his son. He must be at the office way too much if he hasn't noticed that his 4 year-old-son was this smart. Sure he new he was bright but that information usually gave academy students problems and he explained it in a way that even a total dobe would understand.

"Riiiiiiiiight. Ok then, well ya you posses a very high amount of reietsu. Pure spiritual energy. If you think about it chakara is watered down energy. Reietsu and chi are too pure, too powerful for most to use on their own. Just about everyone needs to combine the two energies to be able to wield it, thus we have chakara and the techniques we use it for. The pressure of your spirit power is so strong that it is hard to be in your presence, that is for most anyways".

Naruto looked up at his father with misty eyes and asked with a pleading voice "is there nothing I can do father? I long for companionship. I appreciate you and mother and the rest but I would very much like to make friends of my own. I wish to be amongst my peers and enjoy their company and them mine."

Arashi looked at his soon with comforting eyes and spoke as a father should "in time you will learn to control your gift son. You will be able to harness that power and use it to for the betterment of those you love. You are still a bit young to be training, be a bit more patient". Arashi smiled at his son "you would not wish to worry your mother right?".

Naruto bore a pensive look and then wiped his eyes of not completely shed tears and spoke "I can wait a bit more I guess. My birthday is coming soon so maybe then you could show me a few things?" He looked up with big kawai eyes that screamed "don't kick the wounded puppy".

"ok ok. A little after you turn five I will personally tutor you in the ways righteousness!!!" The esteemed Hokage was now standing on his chair with one leg lifted on its back. His hair was flowing in a nonexistent wind, one hand propped on his hip and the other pointing off in the distance, there was fire in his eyes and his teeth gleamed with light that gave off the "ping" sound. Somewhere in the village a green spandex clad individual was crying with happiness because he felt the fires of youth being stoked by someone's most youthful ways.

BANG. CRASH. Arashi suddenly found himself on the floor smoke rising from the newly formed lump on his head. Midoriko stood next to her husband with her fist sill held in position from dealing the punch. Her eyebrow was twitching and she was clearly annoyed. "Arashi. You are picking up on Gai's bad habits and I refuse to let it worsen. If you ever come home with green spandex, I will shove it somewhere uncomfortable do you understand me? I will not have you coercing my son into any of that nonsense is that clear!!!!!!?????" "Crystal, dear. Clear as crystal" Arashi responded with rivers flowing from his eyes. Naruto was rolling with laughter at his fathers predicament. His mother and father also chuckled at the scene and the three were happy.

JUMP JUMP CRISSCROSS WILL MAKE YA JUMP JUMP(time jump)

The sky was full of fireworks and food could be smelled from miles around. Everyone in konoha was celebrating the anniversary of the Kyubii's defeat. It was also called the festival of the dragon in honor of their savior. In the Kazama household it was no different. Naruto's fifth birthday was being celebrated with all his family and friends. His parents, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Sarutobi and his family were all there. Jiraiya and Kakashi tried to slip Naruto a secret present that was orange in color and looked like a book. Midoriko found out of course and proceeded to give them a thrashing all the while screaming about corrupting her child. They all had a laugh and everyone had a good time. The young boy was happy. He was given gifts of scrolls on all sorts of topics, trinkets and clothes. He appreciated it all and basked in the love of those around him. He was happy and excited for he new his training would soon follow.

As he expected his father started training him in his off hours after his birthday. It started with taijutsu and fitness. Then it led to chakara control. The latter was what Naruto was really trying to become proficient in for he knew it was his ticket to controlling his power and being able to make friends. He was doing really well in the two categorizes. He already acknowledged that ninjutsu and genjutsu would come much later because he needed a good grasp of the basics first. The training was harsh but it was what he asked for. From the beginning he told his father not to hold back and so the Yondaime complied. Even his mother trained him in anatomy and first aid as it was her specialty. He trained hard from waking to passing out, everyday in hopes that it would all lead to something worthwhile. In six months he was at the skill level of a last year academy student. With a little more time and constant work he would reach genin level and his family was proud of him. They were proud of his growth for he was attaining skills in six months what would take others four years. General academy entrance age was 7-8 and he was only 5 and a half.

One day after an exceptionally tiring day Naruto was sleeping like a log and the world could fall off of atlas's shoulders and bounce on the floor for all he cared because he was way too tired. That was not a good thing this night for someone was watching him and they held no good intentions. Their presence had bothered naruto during the day, it was like someone was watching him from just out of his range of sight. The feeling irked him but ignored it for he could find noone. In the dark 10 shinobi and kunoichi from Stone and Cloud looked on with hatred and malice. Five from each village had been picked out and sent on this mission to assassinate the forth Hokage and his family for the what the Yellow flash did to them during the war. They all had lost many family members in the war at the hands of the blonde and they sought revenge. They conveniently ignored the lives taken in the war by their kin and their own hands. As a precaution they had slashed their forehead protectors and were declared missing Nin for cover by their villages. If they failed the villages could not be held responsible and if they succeeded they would be herald as heros when they returned from the mission. They observed the Kazama home all day so as to assess their targets. They dared not take more time to do so because the longer they waited the greater their risk of being caught. They planed to kill the boy first for he was the weakest then the woman and last the monster that slaughtered their kin. They crept towards the house with all the stealth they possessed and their skill lead them to just outside of Naruto's door. It was not the Kazama house for nothing as their skill was worth shit when they tripped invisible security seals that were visible to only the family. They had all gone together thinking that support from a larger group would be better then smaller groups getting picked off.

"Shit what do we do now" exclaimed one kunoichi. The leader said "lets kill the boy then get out. The grief of losing his son will be enough for now and we'll come back in the future to kill the bastard and his bitch"

The others nodded at his word and they all stormed the room. Naruto had been awakened by the alarms but was still in the haze of sleepiness. That was quickly blown away when his door exploded and ten Nin came barreling in. With reflexes and speed gained from his training he jumped from his bed and attempted to weave his way to the window but was blocked off and rewarded with a kunai in the back for his efforts. Adrenalin allowed him to keep moving and headed towards the door but was blocked again and this time was slashed across the chest with a sword. It was not deep enough to immediately die from but blood was pouring out and he could feel the weakness coming. He tried evading their attacks with all his worth and was able to avoid some hits because of his speed and size. "This is taking too long. Anbu and the bastard are surely on their way and that alarm is annoying me". One of the attackers had an idea and swiftly ran through some seals for a genjutsu. Naruto froze as the scene of his mother and father and all their friends being tortured and slaughtered filled his vision. He fell to his knees, eyes wide with grief, tears pouring out like the blood coming from his wounds. He had not been taught yet about how to recognize and counter genjutsu and his aura was not enough to hinder ten nin with such large and concentrated killing intent. They were battle hardened shinobi the weakest of them was a chunnin and she was still far stronger then he and they all had more experience than his 100 times over. The leader advanced intending to finish the boy so they could leave as quickly as possible.

As he dashed from the corner of the room towards him everything seem to slow down. To Naruto everything was coming to a snails pace like a movie put on slowmo. Then it pulsed, like his heart had thrown itself against his chest, and it pulsed, and pulsed more rapidly with every second and a power exploded from his body that he had never known before but felt familiar. It was getting bigger and was tearing up his insides causing him more pain to be added on to the injuries and trauma he had already received. He cried out in agony as a deep azure essence erupted from his body. His golden blond hair became streaked with white and blue, his pupils elongated to look almost like slits but were rounded at the ends to give a long oval shape, the irises seemed to bleed out their color turning the whites of his eyes sapphire, and his scream of agony turned in to a deep roar of power. The moisture in the air, the sweat from their bodies, the water from his bedside table, all of the liquid in the room condensed around him then exploded in spikes impaling all of the nins in the room. Some were caught in the gut, some in the chest others in non vital areas like arms and legs. The spikes of water suddenly became spikes of ice freezing what ever touched them. A light mist of cold condensed vapor was flowing to the floor freezing the blood that had been spilt by both Naruto and his would be assassins. With a roar of finality, electricity shot out of the young boys body. Bolts of electricity traveled along the ice frying all of the shinobi in the room.

As the power left him, the color receded back in to his irises but left the pupils and hair changed. His throat was raw, his breath was raged and coming in smaller intervals, and the pain was surging through his body. The last thing he saw before he fell to unconsciousness was a room full of ice, staking bodies to his walls and ceiling. Blood was dripping from where the icicles had pierced human flesh and smoke rising from the charred bodies.

AN: ow my finger hurt but it was worth it. Sorry for not updating but school and stuff was taking my time. I hope everyone liked this chapter so please tell me what you think. Also pleas tell your friends and anyone you can about my fic. The more that read and comment on my righting the more I can improve. Thanks!! The world is made from love and peace!!!


End file.
